Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Missions
Missions 'are collaborative enterprises carefully designed to improving articles on this site; each particular project consists of a squad of users dedicated to detailing and assisting articles pertaining to a single concept or topic. Rules * Missions require confirmation from an administrator, before they can be declared official. * Project founders/leaders are authorized to dictate how they will run their respective project; an administrator's intervention is usually not needed, unless the project in question is violating policy. * The missions' collective purpose is ''exclusively for improving the content of ; they are not social groups. Members For all those that participate in a certain project, they are only asked to maintain a regular upkeep of edits; they should avoid having a prolonged absence. Leaders A '''leader commands and organizes a project; as the chief governor, their principal job is to maintain the structure of their project as well as to guide the users in it. They can be identified with the "Emperor/Empress" title. Nobles A noble is the other active users in a project that consistently make remarkable contributions and deserve recognition for them. They comprise the second-highest division, just below an Emperor/Empress. In a list of descending peerage, the ranking is as follows: Duke/Duchess, Marquis/Marchioness, Earl/Countess, Viscount/Viscountess, Baron/Baroness. (Note: This does not mean anyone is any less important than the other; whoever works the hardest, simply, gains a lot of acknowledgement. As long as you continue to toil away, you will gradually climb up the ranks!) Watchdogs A Watchdog's main responsibility in a project is to look out for inaccuracies or vandalism in any added content. He or she is also in charge of officially deciding whether or not a task involving a specific project is completed. He or she is not to interfere with how or which members are elected or fired. In case of an abnormality caused by a member or the whole project, he or she should report to the administrators, but he or she is not allowed to take charge of the said project. Badges Leaders This badge is designed for Emperors and Empresses only. Emperors and Empresses may choose to display this badge on their respective profile; just type or . Nobles This badge is designed for Nobles. Nobles may choose to display this badge on their respective profile; just type . Watchdogs This badge is designed for Watchdogs. Watchdogs may choose to display this badge on their respective profile; just type . Current Missions * [[Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Manga Mission|'Manga Mission']] - Dedicated to adding and updating information from the manga to all the character, chapter, and arc articles. Primary contact: C. Phantom (Wall) * [[Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Image Mission|'Image Mission']] - Dedicated to improving articles and image variety on the site by uploading and cataloging images for articles where necessary. Must assure that all images on the site are of high quality, and have proper fair use rationale and licensing. Primary contact: Thehawkseye98 (Wall) * [[Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Anime Mission|'Anime Mission']] - Dedicated to completing and updating information from the anime to the articles of episode summaries, OVAs, and other anime-only entities. Primary contact: Tsuminohime (Wall) * [[Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Revision & Reference Mission|'R&R Mission']] - Dedicated to revising, improving, "cleaning up," and providing credible references/sources to all articles on the site. Primary contact: MasterLau (Wall) Category:Community